carlos cuts
by uniqueBTR
Summary: he's knowed for his happy -go- skippy personialty and the most clumsy person in the band but what yout about to see is the real truth into carlos life is he really clumsy or is he hurting his self on perpouse..
1. Chapter 1

**ok so its like 1 in the moring when im writing this but i couldnt sleep so i came up with this and i think its going to be a intence look in happy peppy carlos life and see whats behine that bright smile of his **

im in the bathroom crying and trowing up i cant stand it no more i want it all to stop... i just want to end it all

my name is carlos pena and im cutting my self

...

its 2 in the afternoon and james is at the pool flurting with girls and logan,camille ,jo and kendall are on doubble date and katie is on her frist date with tyler wich im actsally surpised she said yes to and mama schimdit is packing to move erie, PA as i write this joural entry

_i been like tis for as long as i could remmber and i never been truly happy i just put on an act for everyone else but no one made me happy not even my helment that my dad got for me when i was 4. _

_it all started when i was 3, i woke up in the middle of the night my mom was out of town and my dad was at work i was left alone with a babystitter and he was mean he wouldn't feed me and he would lock me in the closet utill i stoped crying then he would push me off strate to bed_

_and i was scared of the dark he would snach my night light out the wall and turn all the lights out then slam the door close and yell at me to go to bed _

_then that night i got out of bed and when down stairs to sneek me some cheese at least,and he caught me and grabed me and yelled at me and saying_

_'' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED I TOLD YOUR ASS TO STAY THERE AND GET TO SLEEP!'' then he pulled me up the stairs and trow me in my bed then he did the unspeakeable he came close to me and my ear and wishpered '' fine if you dont want to lisenen to me i will teach you how to''_

_as he said this he pulled down my pants and i tryed to get away from him as he did this then he slaped me into full shock and he pulled his pants down as i stared at him in disbelifve and he got back on top of me and rubbed my speical area and i cryed i tryed pushing him off of me and he just forced me down i yelled and sreamed for my dad and he couldent hear me because he was still at damn work _

_he slowly slid up to my bottom and pushed i coulden't hear what he said because i sreamed soo loud i hoped that the neigbors heard me then he held his hand to my mouth to shut me up and he just kept repeting his mosion wich made the pain worst then felt something hot and stickly shoot up me and i heard him moan loud then he pulled out of he with out waring which made me sream more then he hit me in my face thenit all went black_

_and that all i can remmber..._

as i close the notebook i hear jennifer yell for me to help her and i pull down my sleves to hide my sares from everyone and i walk out my room to be greeded by james and some girl who i honstly dont know but she smiled at me and greeded her self

girl: hi im leticia, im really new here im one of the new singers here for gostivo

me: ... h ...h-hi .. carlos .. name ...is... my..

leticia: ha ha well its nice to meet you carlos name is my (giggles)

carlos : ha ha yea ... so.. i was wondering... ( why even try carlos shes not going to say yes)

leticia: yes pick me up at 8 im in apartment 5j ( winks)

then she gives me a kiss on the cheek and skips out with a smile on her face possablely planing whats she going to wear for tonight

im smileing wide i never haad a girl so into me like her then james comess up to me

james: wow dude she took your words right out of your mouth

me : ...''...''... i know ...''...''... i guess i got ot get ready for my date tonight can i barrow your cuda man spray maybe

james: yea dude .. say let me help you for tonight

me : ok!..

**wow i feel bad for doing that to carlos... but now he has a date with the beatiuful leticia (me ) lol please pray for me and reiview! thank you ! with **

**~ unique love ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**heller! sorry im kinda peppy to day maybe cuz im writing this awesome chapter for you awesome people ok...ok.. i need to calm down but this chapter is the start of the date between Carlos and Leticia i cant wait till the next chapter that's the real date between them and it's going to be awesome ok i REALLY need to calm down please read ,enjoy and review plus follow!**

**CARLOS POV**

_dear journal,_

_well to day i ask a really pretty girl out and she said YES! i never felt this happy ever i love this feeling and i hopes it never goes away ... wow i think i want to marry this girl i know it s really soon but if she makes me feel this way just by a look in her beautiful brown eyes then i want her to be mines forever! ok let me tell you about her she has the most prettiest brown skin like milk chocolate you just want to take a bite out of , she has short black hair ,its a little tangled and messy but its pretty to me, she has the cutest button nose , a god like smile , and god fantactic body, _**( ok the last part isn't true but a girl can dream right!)**_ and she the most nicest person you'll ever meet ! i really didn't notice this but right now i sound like a straight up chick. well im a stop cuz i hear james coming back bye!_

and with the perfect timing in the world he came in the room and handed me his man spray

james: ok.. carlos .. this spray is really strong and i only use it on special occasions and since this is your first date ever i'ma going to let you wear it

me: ok don't tell her that this is my frist date or she going to think im a loser.

james : well... ok your not a loser just ... a ... person with no experience with girls

me: a loser ... ok dont try to make things more technical than what it is ..

james: roar.. someones cranky..

carlos : im not cranky, your just pissing me off

james : ok..ok ...

carlos: IM NOT CRANKY! YOU KNOW WHAT JAMES I DONT NEED YOUR HELP I CAN GET DRESS ON MY OWN JUST GO!

james: fine i'll go.. god

and with that said he left with a slam of a door , i ran into the bathroom and locked the door went to the cabinet door and grabbed my razor i sat on the floor and tought of all the things he said to me

i started to cry and i slowly i lifted my sleeve and brought the razor close to my forearm and all the hurtful things that happened in my life started to flash through my mind

( little girls voice) ''your a big fatty head''

i slid the sharpest end on me "cut''

( his dads voice) '' you stupid retard look what you did now"

red blood drips and i watch it fall "cut"

(james voice) "your a loser"

why cant anyone love me "cut "

i got up and cleaned my self up and put new band aids on the cuts and threw water in my face to make my eyes stop puffing up and it wont look like im crying

then i unlock the door and grab my clothes and jump in the shower i have a half hour till i get Leticia for our date

once i got out my shower i got dressed in my black jeans and black and gray hoodie with some gray vans and my dark gray hat a fan gave me with my name on it in black letters

i walked out of my room and i glanced at james who was siting on the couch watching tv wile wrapping up dishes and puting then in the box

i smiled at my self in the mirror but then i looked like a stalker then i tried a half smile and it looked like im a rapist

god i hate my looks ...

then Jennifer came from behind me and gave a happy smile and said

Jennifer: dont worry carlos she'll like you just the way you are

(yea right i cut my self and im fat let alone i look like a stalker rapist yeah she just want to eat me up)

carlos: you really think so?

jennifer: i know so.

then she gave me a hug and god i needed on right about now

when we pulled apart i told her im going over to Leticia's to get started on our date and once i walked out that door this was going to be one unforgettable night

**ok im done please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my lovelys im sorry it took me so long to update but here it is and so i start school tomarrow and so itst going to get harder for me to update more like i really want to and so im kinda freaking out cuz im a freshmen and like only 5 of my freinds are going to the same school with me so i geuss im ok now but no more about me on with the story !**

**carlos pov**

as i knocked on the door i heard some rumblng and cussing then the door flew open

leticia: oh hi carlos im sorrry if you heard any of that so im ready lets go!

me: umm leticia, we cant go yet.

leticia: why not?

me: cuz your bleeding.

and i point to her knee and she looks down

leticia: shit, i need to clean this up

me: here, let me help you

once i said that she let me in i see she must had triped over one of the many boxes in her apartment she must had just moved in then she started to take off her shoe off and she sat on the couch and she grabed one of her rags she had out and covered her cut

leticia: umm carlos can you go in that box and grab my frist aid kit?

she ponited to the short box with stickers on it and i grabed the frist aid out for her

i had set it on the floor next to her and grabed 2 band aids and some peroxide and poured a small amout on a napkin and she moved the rag an her hand from her cut and i daped her knee with the napkin

leticia: oww!

me: sorry

leticia: no, dont feel bad it was my fault i ran into one of these dumb boxes because im such a clumsy dumbass

me: your not a clumsy dumbass, and dont say that ever say that again

leticia: well its true

once i put the last bandaid on her i put up the kit and pulled her up from the coush and told her:

me : leticia, dont ever say that about your self ever again ok your beautiful and smart, plus your very very funny and did i mencion your pretty?

leticia: ha now your being funny im none of those things and i bet you dont even like me right about now

me: fine let me prove how much i like you

when she was about to say some thing else i put my lips to hers and shut her up for i second he kissed back and he moved in sync with each other and she moned ito it and i brought her closer to me and she huged me back

i kinda lost my balnce and we fell onto the couch but i cught my self from falling and crushing her then she pulled away frist and just looked at me with wide eyes

and the frist thuing i think is " damn i fucked up thats it the dates over she doesent want to see me any more " then i slowly move my self from her but she stops me and pulls me close again and she kisses me and undos her jacket and tosses it to the other side of the room i follow her

and we just keep removing clothes untill we have nothing else on

then i pull away from the kiss and just look at her beautiful body and just cant believe that she is this cool with me

and she smiles and it makes my heart jumps every time she does then she sits up and grabs my hand and leads me to her bedroom theres nothing in ther but her bed and her tv wit 3 or 4 boxes and she lays her self on the bed and i join her

he turns over to her night stand and grabs a condom and hands it to me

i rip it open and put it on then she lays back down on the bed and i get on top of her and we kiss once again then we pull apart and she quitely says:

leticia: carlos, im kinda nevous

me: i promise i'ma treat you like a princess like you are

leticia: but the thing is,... im kinda ... a vrigin

me: ... really?

leticia: yeah and if we do this it will be my frist time

me: oh...

**and im stoping here my lovelys i know what your saying now " really tc what the hell they was .. wow" but thats apart of the plan please stay tuned and dont kill me lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiii guys im back and i know i haven't update in a long time and i have been busy with school and sleeping ohhhhhh i wanted to tell y'all something im looking for more characters to put in this story so if you want a part in this story leave a nickname that you would love to be called and i will add you in 2 chapters and this is going on for 6 chapters then im done ok then i'ma do a shout out for you with your pen name so with that said let me shut up and let's get on with this story!**

**carlos pov**

**when we last seen carlos and leticia they were in the bedroom about to have sex...**

me: ohh..

leticia: yeah.. but! dont freak over it its fine with me i really like you .. and i want this ..

when she said that i couldn't do it any more i and i moved from on top of her and sat on the edge of the bed i just wanted it to be special for her not just some random humping and that's it ! i just couldn't do it ..

leticia: maybe i shouldn't had said any thing ..

me: no you did the right thing i just don't want to take you like this i want it to be more ...

leticia: special...

me: yeah.. im sorry i just don't want you to give it up just so easily..

leticia: oh.. i understand... maybe it time for you to leave ...

and when she said that i just got up and got dressed she stayed in the bed and pulled the covers more on her an i walked out

as i walked out the apartment i thought to my self .. why in the hell did i stop! i could have just took it slow and we could be having sex right a bout now ... god im sooo dumb

when i got to my apart ment i saw Kendall on the couch with his new girlfriend shay-lina and they were sleep cuddling so i walked over quietly and grabbed the cover from behind them and put it over them to keep them warm

then i turned off their movie and the tv an walked over to mine and logan's room and i notice that there was my hat on the door knob ...

**( hat on the door means that your room-mate or friend has a "friend" with them in the room )**

so i just decided to go to the kitchen bathroom to do my thing...

when i walked in there i closed the door behind me so no one can see me cry ..

dumbass...dunbass...DUMBASS! i yell at my self not caring who hears me i go and open the cabinet and look for one of my razors when i find it i back myself into a wall and fall down to the floor and start to cut ...

i start to see everything replaying in my mind all the way back to my child hood and start to cut more..

" his mom's voice"

_you dumb dumb boy look what you did to my fine china!_

_young Carlos: but mama i didn't do it was javi_

_* she smacks him in the face *_

_* he sits there in pure shock *_

_his mom: you're a liar.. your brother was upstairs this whole time _

_carlos: but mama.._

_* she smacks him again*_

_his mom: you are grounded for 5 months go to your room and no t.v. or corn dogs for 2 months_

_* he runs up to his room and cry all day*_

**as he snaps out of his flash back he looks down at his wrist and he made deep cuts this time and he's bleeding a lot**

i notice there is a puddle of blood around me so when i try to get up from the floor fall back down and i start to feel dizzy and everything is blurry i can't really see then it all goes dark ..

**he falls in his own pool of blood and bleeds to death then Logan knocks at the door to see if any one is in there when no one answers he walks in to see Carlos dieing in front of him he rushed over to him and picks him up and he gets blood all over his self then he try to wake Carlos up ... nothing **

**then he puts Carlos back on the floor to run to there room to grab his cell ...**

_**hiii guys i stopping here some more cliff hangers...is carlos going to die ...is Logan able to save him in time .. you won't know until next time ... please review and follow/fav!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hiii guys i know i put the whole" leave your name and it will be in a story for 2 chapters and it will go on for 6 chapters" ish.. well only one person gave me a name and it made me kinda sad soo alyssa hill or lyssa thank you for sending in your review and a name for you to be called and i'm going to give you a huge surpise... now you got to close yor eyes... are they close ... no they are not ... i see you peeking ... lol well here it is ... i'm putting you in all 6 chapters or at least unitl someone else gives me a name.. and thanks you soo much i'm glad some people love my story and i'm going to give you an awesome part ! well guys on to this sad sad part of a story...**

**logan's pov**

as i sprint down the hall to me and carlos's room i take notice that i'm covered in his blood and i'm starting to freak... as i finally get to the room camllie wakes up and screams and starts to think its my blood..

me: noo... shush... it's not my blood cam... its carlos's he's ding in the bathroom..

then she gets up an puts on my shrit and runs in the bahroom with me ... kendall seemes to notice and runs in the bathroom with us and he gasps at the scence in front of him and bent's down to help and i sart to stop the bleeding camllie is talking to 911 about everything then i try to get a pluse ... i cant feel one .. once i move my hand to a pluse point on his neck i feel one ... it's weak ... but's it's a pluse ... then i tell camllie to tell the emt that he has a pluse then i hear the door knock and kendall goes to answer and its the emt to take carlos to make him feel better

i let them take him and they run out of the apartment with the half dead carlos on the strecher and then i look down the hall to see james running down it

james: whoah... what was that .. and logan why are you all bloody?!

me: its not my blood... it's carlos's he cut his self deep and fell on the floor and passed out were all about to go to the hospital to go see him

james: oh my god... and its my falt i yelled at him earlyer to day and made some jokes on him he did get upset... oh my god ... i killed carlos...

he backed into the wall and fell then cried in his hands

me: james, its not your falt he was pretty to his selt alot so this could of whent on longer than we thought ..

james: but, i could of pushed him over the eage and he ... he...

and he satrs cring again

me: look james get up, and get your self together.. we don't want him to think thatwe hate im now or that were up set we just need to help him now ... get him happy again...

leticia: it's my fault...

me and james turn our heads to see leticia in a pink robe wth piggie slippers on with her hair pull up in a headrap ,pink

me: how do you know it's your fault

leticia: because tonight, when we were going on our date i cut my leg and he helped me clean it up then we got into each others eyes then... he kissed me i wanted it to move faster ... but he wanted it slow then i ... kinda asked him to leave ...; its my falut i killed the one man who reallly took intrest in me ..

james: what...?! you kicked him out !

( she sits ther and cry's) then james walks over to her and acts like he is confurting her then he pushes her to the ground ...

just as he punch her in the face kendall and logan grab james from her then camllie runs over to her to help leticia up then walks her into the apartment to clean up her face from all the blood coming form her lip and nose

as camllie and leticia walk away james starts to call her a whore and a no good bitch leticia cry's more

i finally get james under control and i yell at him...

me: WHAT THE HELL JAMES THATS A GIRL YOU DONT PUT YOUR HANDS ON A GIRL NO MATTER WHAT!

james: BUT LOGAN SHE MIGHT HAD BEEN THE CUASE OF OUR LITTLE CARLOS DEATH!

kendall: BUT JAMES SHE'S A GIRL AND YOU HAVE ALL TYPES OF MUSELS AND PLUS YOUR MORE STRONGER THAN HER YOU COULD OF KILLED HER!

james starts to get more mad and hits a hole in the wall

kendall: look lets just get to the hospital and check up on carlos... ok.. would that make you feel better james?

james: fine..

with that said james,logan,kendall,leticia,camllie,shay-lina,mama knight, and katie hopped in 2 cars and headed to the hospial to see carlos...

once they get there they all pack into the waiting room waiting to hear any news for carlos...

*hours pass*

still no word on carlos..

they all fall asleep on the chairs in the waiting room then a doctor walks out

the doctor: the family for carlos pena...

leticia wakes up and hears the call then wakes every one else up and they all go walk over to the female doctor..

me: is he ok... will he be able to come home today!?

female doctor: yes he will be fine he needed 109 stickes and some food in his stomach and he'll be fine ... but no he wont be able to go home we need to keep him here for at least a week to keep wach on himhe suffers from depression and he needs to talk to a specalisit to work out his problems... he also seems to be really stressed about some thing ..

everyone: oh..

female doctor: but he keeps asking for a ... * looks at clip bord* leticia?

leticia looks up surpiced : me!?

female doctor: yes come with me you all will be able to see him just one at a time..

once she said that everyone sat back down and waited

the woman took leticia to a far back room and pointed to a door then left

as leticia walked to the door shes sees carlos sitting up in his bed looking out the window

just as she turns the door knob...

**heyyy guys i know you hate me to stop now but this is pretty long than useally lol but please stay tuned! oh and sorry for all the mistakes my grammar correct isn't working but with**

**~ unique love~**


	6. Chapter 6

**hiii im back! and its been good to be back i cant wait until you read this chapter its a big twist in here and believe me you all will be shocked at this ... oh lyssa you might like this chapter ! so on with the story!...**

**Leticia's POV**

when i walk over to the door i see Carlos sitting up looking out at the night sky and as i turn the knob i get ready for him to yell at him..

i noticed the cuts o his arms and all the scars on his body plus he looks kind sad all the time so i knew i shouldn't had kicked him out but i felt unwanted and that made me sad ...

_**flashback..**_

_the thing about it is that i'ma cutter my self and i throw my self up aganist the wall on perpouse to hurt my self and i delt with depression all my life and tried to hide it and it worked well until i was 16 and my mom put me in a rehab center and they kept me locked up for 5 years_

_then from that point i got worst and my mom notice she tried to sent me away again but before she could i moved here to l.a. to start over and to try to forget..._

when i walk over to him he turned to me and had a big smile on his face and he looked real happy with a real smile on his face

when i came close he reached out to me like a 3 year-old wanting cookies... then i put my hands in his and smiled back then we hugged ..

he forgave me..

then when we pulled apart and he looked at me with a confused look on his face and then tilted his head slily and asked me...

" who are you ?"

those 3 words broke my heart ...

" what do you mean who am i ... Carlos it's me Leticia... don't you remember me ?... "

" sorry no i don't know who any one is or this Carlos person?"

i couldn't take it any more it ripped my heart out and stomped on it when he didn't remember me so i ran out crying ...

i ran pass everyone even James...

**James POV**

when i saw Leticia run pass all of us i got worried ... what happened to Carlos ? .. is he ok?... why did she run away so fast ?... then i wanted some answers to those questions...

i when up to the front desk and asked if i could see Carlos ... the lady took me to him and Carlos looked sad and guilty looking so i walked in...

me: hey buddy! how you feeling ?

Carlos: oh.. hi I'm ok... i just made a pretty lady cry so now i feel bad..

then it hit me ... he couldn't remember who Leticia was maybe he couldn't remember who any one was .. so i wanted to test him ...

me: so buddy , do you know who i am ?

Carlos: no?

then i got kinda sad at the word then i pulled my phone out and showed him a picture of all of us then pointed to Kendall...

me: he, do you know who he is ...

Carlos: no, he doesn't look familiar... is he my dad?

me: no .. no hes one of your best freinds well do you know who this is?

i point to Logan...

Carlos: no is he my brother we kinda look-alike ..?

me: well do you know who that is?

i point to Katie...

Carlos: oh! i know who that is... i saw her on t.v. that's Carly from icarly ! i know her!

i sigh and slump in my seat and tell him no this was worthless he couldn't remember to save his life

so i just up and leave the room and break the news to everyone...

**no one's pov**

when everyone leaves home a doctor walks in Carlos room she's kinda tall with dark hair that reaches her shoulder and she's Wareing a white doctor coat and she has a gold name tag that reads" dr. lyssa" and she walks over to Carlos to check up on him

lyssa: hi Carlos do you remember me?

Carlos: of corse i do dr. lyssa ... you make me happy!

lyssa: that's good .. now i need to make sure you're doing better!

as she said that she closes all the curtains and blinds and then locked the door when every thing is secure she walks back over to him and then looks deep in his eyes and he looks back just as willingly then she leans in and they kiss

then she slowly removes her coat and drops it on the floor then gets on top of the dazed Carlos and moans in his mouth then she pulls away to look back in his eyes

lyssa: does this make you real happy!

and she smiles seuductly

then he nods with a small smile on his face then they kiss again...

the tension in the room is soo thick you can cut it with a knife then they start to remove clothes and then the begin there " check up"

*2 hours later*

puts her coat back on and kisses Carlos bye then opens some windows and opens the curtains /blinds and walks out with out any thing said ..

**hello guys i'm stopping here and i hope you like this chapter as much as i do please review and follow/fav! with ~ unique love~**


	7. sorry

hey sorry im going to have to say this i going to put this story on pause until further notice sorry ... the newest chapter on fanfiction or real life explains why more so .. sorry!

with ~unique love~


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys im back and im sorry i havent been able to update like i wanted so i had to put out that last chapter to explain why i couldn't update so now that im done i updated 4boysmanywords yesterday or the day before and im uploading tis today and maybe if im not tired like i am today i might just update fanfiction or real life .. so i want to tell y'all about what i did today that made me mad ... my friend kyleigh downloaded wattpad on my iPod and it can down load on my phone too without asking so i made a account but honestly i like my better than that it's just not the same so just know i only update on so... lol.. ok enough about me and on with this story!**

**Leticia's POV**

once i left the hospital i went home and cried my self asleep and woke up with the memory of what happen so i tried to shake my mind off of it and get te day ready for me i had 3 castings to go to star in new shows

so once i rolled out of bed i hoped in the shower and got dressed in black skinny's and black converse with a black tank top with a purple sweater over it ...

_the same outfit Carlos wore on our date.._

then i had to change to light blue jeggins and a pink tank with pink converse and a baby blue sweater over it all..

_there, perfect, nothing like.. don't say his name it will only make you sadder .._

so i walked out to my kitchen and made me a cup of coffee and put it in my favorite mug the one with mickey mouse on it then i didn't really feel hungry so i just ate a strawberry pop tart and headed out

once i step foot in the hall way i lock my door and turn to see james come out of his apartment and we freeze and stare at each other, then i turn and speed walk to the elevator and press the down button so many time that i do believe that i broke the button and then i hear james running to chach up with me and the elevator come and the doors open and i try to run in and close the doors before he comes in but the doors were to slow and he slips in through the crack and stands next to me

it 's a very quite ride down then i see him reach over me and press the stop button and he puts the elevator on hold then i press the open door button to get me out but it don't work so i sit there waiting for him to say something

then he finally speaks ..

James: so... it's a nice day right !?

then i give him a death glare and say..

me: really that's all your going to say to me ... oh hold up .. im sorry i got smart with you let me have my face in the open for you can hit on me again !...

James: look tc, i'm sorry but my family comes first and it doesn't matter who it is if anyone makes my family sad , mad, or upset i will go after them and i'm sorry i was just sad an upset that Carlos was so ...damaged... and i took it out on you ... i'm just soo sorry!

then i look deep in his eyes and it looks like he's telling the truth then i move closer to him and we hug then as we pull apart we look at each others eyes and start to kiss ..

i don't know why im not pushing him away but it feels right and then i moan in his mouth as he maps out every inch of my mouth then i finally pull away and take a deep breath and we look at each other in a mixture of shock and lust then i press the stop button to start the elevator for i wont be late for my casting and when the elevator dings i speed walk out just thinking of what just happen...

**ok i was going to stop there but then i got a spark of fire to through me so this is a little something .. something .. just for you !**

**Carlos pov**

i woke up after my nap and after my check up with and i had o go to the bathroom bad and so i get up and walked over to the little bathroom and went tinkle then when i finished i washed my hands and got a little water on the floor but ignored it and dried my hands

when i walked out i slipped on the water ad fell on the floor and my head hitting the wall rail and i screamed in pain and pulled the help cord that was in the bathroom then every thing went black again ...

*2 hours later*

i wake up again and see a woman on top of me naked but i don't recognize her then i turn my head near the floor because i was in a bed some how when i looked around the room it was all white and tv was in the corner and on the floor was my clothes and the woman's clothes and her name tag was on the floor and it read " " then i turn back to the woman on top of me and i notice she's bouncing on me and i look down and she's riding me ..

i try to stop her but it fells all to good so i let her finish until we both cum then when she falls on top of me i pull the covers over us and start o remember every thing

my best friends are Logan, Kendall, and James ...

mama knight takes care of me...

Katie is my partner in crime...

and Leticia is the love of my life even tho' she doesn't want to see me now...

and i know why i'm in the hospital now...

then i get my clothes back on and ask the woman why was she ... you know... fucking me ?...

then she turns to look at me through her hair and he smiles at me and says..

" don't you remember me silly i'm your doctor ... and this is your check up ... we been doing this for a while now "

then it hits me and i do remember from the flirting to the closing the blinds and locking the door ..

but .. the thing is she took advange of me...

she raped me..

**ok i'm done now! and i'm soo tired .. im getting some sleep and i hope you have an awesome Tuesday! with **

**~unique love~**


End file.
